InuYasha : A Spirit Lives On
by KikyoArrow
Summary: A lonely girl named Akiko finds her way into feudal Japan, and meets up with a hanyou, named Toshiro, who has a legendary identity.
1. A Girl With a Dream

*I don't own anything from InuYasha, exept my original characters, and I also don't own any of the songs used in the story.*  
  
InuYasha: A Spirit Lives On  
  
Chapter One : A Girl With a Dream  
  
The dismissal bell jerked Akiko back to reality. "That's the third time thats happened," a voice to the side of her said. "Shut up Shin," she snapped, a little perplexed that her thoughts were interrupted. "Well sawwwrry!" he said sarcastically. Akiko ingnored Shin, gathered up her books and headed out the classroom door. She was greeted by her best friend Harumi's voice. "Hey! Are you going to be on the message boards tonight?" she asked. "Yea, of course," Akiko said. Harumi was one of the only people she could be nice to, much less tolerate. "That last poem you submitted as a thread has caused a huge debate on what it means," Harumi said. Akiko smiled to herself. She loved writing poems, and was actually good at it. The last poem she had written was an eight-five line poem about one of her favorite things - InuYasha. "Well, I have to go," Akiko said, "I'll catch up with you later." As she stepped out of the school building, her smile faded. Again she was feeling the pain, the pain she felt when she was alone. She felt so alone and unloved. Every guy she cared for ended up breaking her heart. She longed to have a romance like InuYasha's and Kagome's, one that was destiny. She sighed, reached into her backpack, and pulled out her CD player. She put the headphones over her ears and hit the play button. She scanned through the tracks until she hit track number five. She let her thoughts drift as the eerie music pounded into her head. "Long lost words whisper slowly to me, still can't find what keeps me here, when all this time I've been so alone, inside, I know your still there..." She clipped the player onto her uniform skirt and walked on.  
  
She reached her house in a matter of minutes. As she walked through the front door, she called into the silence, "Is anyone home?" No answer. 'Hmmm, guess not,' she thought. She went up the stairs up to her room and pulled her favorite outfit out of a drawer. She took off her uniform and hung it up in the closet. She pulled on her red tank top and black pants, and then slipped on her red and black striped fingerless gloves. She loved dressing like the lead singer of her favorite band, Evanescence. She looked up to Amy Lee for her vocal talents and hoped one day to sing in a rock band also. She grabbed her head phones, went down the stairs, and out the back door. She headed towards the field beyond the fence in her backyard.  
  
She wandered through the field for a while, listening to her Evanescence CD. "Going under, Drowning in you, Falling forever, I've got to break through, I'm going under..." She loved listening to the whole CD, but enjoyed listening to her favorite track even more. It was such a peaceful day. There was a gentle breeze and it was cool for that time of year. Strands of her long dark brown hair swayed in the wind. Once again she got that feeling of loneliness. Then she suddenly realized there was a dark cloud heading her way. She had been completely engulfed in her thoughts. 'It's not supposed to rain today!' she thought, 'at least, that's what my mom said...' A bolt of lightning struct not even two feet from her. She felt the intense heat radiating off the bolt. She dashed across the field, half terrified and half relieved that it didn't strike her. She froze when an unfamiliar building on the edge of the forest, caught her eye. 'Hold on! How long has that been there?' she thought, 'it looks like some kind of temple.' Not questioning why it was there or what it was for, she dashed inside to escape the storm. The temple was colored red with gold borders. Every inch of that place seemed to shimmer. There was a fire lit in the center of the room. She took off her headphones and laid them around her neck. "Hello? Is anyone here?" she asked. She looked around at the walls. There were no other doors besides the one she came in. 'Wait a minute'! she thought as she noticed another door, 'that wasn't there a minute ago!' She walked up to the door. It was red like the rest of the room, but it was embroidered by gold dragons. 'Should I go in? What have I got to lose?' she hesistated, 'well maybe my life...no! I won't let my fear get in the way of this!' Before her hand touched the door, she felt another feeling, one that told her something could heal her loneliness. With that she opened the door and stepped inside. It was a long cavern lit by lanterns. She walked down the long, damp corridor for what seemed like an hour. Suddenly she heard a strange garbling noise. She turned suddenly to face a grotesque spider youkai. "What the heck!" she screamed. She turned and ran down the corridor as fast as she could, but the spider stayed in close range. Panting and running out of energy way too quickly, she had to stop to catch her breath. 'Great! I'm done for and I haven't even made it to the end of this pathway!' she thought. Suddenly she heard a shriek, and turned aroung to see the youkai fall to the ground, split in two. She turned to what she hoped was her rescuer, and not an even bigger youkai. She saw whatever it was, standing in the shadows. "Dammit! Why do these pests keep coming back?" it said. He stepped out of the shadows. Akiko couldn't believe her eyes. Standing in front of her was a live dog hanyou. "Why are you looking at me like that? And who are you?" he asked. "Ummm.." she replied. "Spit it out!" he snapped, "Listen, we don't have time for a real formal introduction if you want to get out of here alive!" "I'm Akiko. Akiko Kasaya!" she replied. "And I'm Toshiro, now let's move!" he said, grabbing her hand and taking off running. Akiko started to blush. 'Why am I blushing? I have no reason to be blushing!' she thought. 'I don't know who this girl is, but she's kinda cute......Wait! Why am I thinking this? I shouldn't be thinking this!' Toshiro thought. The light at the end of the corridor jerked both of their attentions from their thoughts. The opening led to an open field. Beyond the field was a small house along some rice patties. Toshiro led Akiko across the field and into the house. Now that they had been in full sunlight, Akiko could see that Toshiro had long black hair and short, black dog ears. 'Just like InuYasha!' she thought. "Emiko! I'm back!" Toshiro called. "Hold on! I'm almost done with our dinner!" she called back to him from a room in the back of the house. "Better make it go three ways!" Toshiro said. "Excuse me?!?!" Emiko said. "Yea, you heard me! We have company!" he replied, "I found her wandering around in the corridor!" "What's with all the yelling?" a voice said. An elderly woman walked out of one of the rooms. "Oh, sorry Mrs. Yaeko!" Emiko said, "We didn't mean to wake you!" "Oh well...." Mrs. Yaeko said, "Better get up anyway." "Emiko, Mrs. Yaeko," Toshiro started, "This is Akiko Kasaya." "Hello Akiko," Emiko said, "I'm Toshiro's sister." "And I'm both Emiko and Toshiro's grandmother," Mrs. Yaeko said. While Emiko was talking to Akiko, Mrs. Yaeka leaned toward Toshiro and whispered, "How did she get here?" "She got in the corridor somehow," Toshiro replied. "The corridor? The one that leads to a dead end? How is that possible? The only exit is the entrance!" she asked. "I'm not sure," he replied. "And she is for sure not from around here!" Mrs. Yaeko said, pointing out what she thought was bizzare clothing, Akiko's red and black outfit, "And what is that device hanging around her neck? What if she's bad news?" "I just don't know," Toshiro said as he walked up to Akiko and started to speak to her. Emiko walked up to Mrs. Yaeko. "Now don't go around accusing what could be innocent person just because she's unfamiliar," Emiko said to Mrs. Yaeko, giving her the stink eye.  
  
"You're from future Japan?!" Toshiro asked Akiko in disbelief. Akiko had explained her story to to them. 'Could she be.....no it can't be!' Emiko thought. "I guess you'll be bunking with us for a while," Mrs. Yaeka said with a smile. 'This has to be her...' Mrs. Yaeka thought, 'the girl with...' Toshiro interrupted by asking Akiko why she decided to go down the corridor. "I don't really know....I was kind of drawn to it," Akiko replied. Of course she didn't metion the feeling she had, that feeling of loneliness, that had driven her to go. Akiko stared past Toshiro. "Something the matter?" he asked. "Oh it's nothing," she replied. "It's getting kinda late, don't you think?" Emiko asked, "Akiko, I'll make you a pallet to sleep on," Emiko said. "Thank you," Akiko said, bowing her head. "You dont have to be so formal," Toshiro said. "If you say so," Akiko said.  
  
Everything in the room was still. Akiko woke up from a dream she couldn't recall, and looked around the room. She noticed Emiko was awake and staring off into space. "Emiko? Something the matter?" Akiko asked. "Huh?" Emiko said, startled by her voice, "I was just thinking about Toshiro. He's had it pretty rough, too. His parents....when they had him....they rejected him and refused to care for him." "Oh, how sad...." Akiko said, "But why?" "He's not like average hanyou, he was born to human parents," Emiko said. "How is that possible?" Akiko asked. "And he's not just any hanyou either," Emiko said.  
  
*Look for Chapter Two : Toshiro's True Identity 


	2. Toshiro's True Identity

InuYasha: A Spirit Lives On  
  
Chapter 2: Toshiro's True Identity  
  
"Once, a hanyou and a priestess fell in love, but were torn apart by the evil intensions of the evil hanyou, Naraku..." Emiko began. Akiko's eyes widened as she realized who Emiko was talking about, but kept quiet. "Naraku turned the hanyou and the priestess against each other by tricking them," Emiko explained, "Both of them thought the other one betrayed them. Thus, they fought to the death." 'InuYasha and Priestess Kikyo!' Akiko thought in amazement. "Unlike the priestess, the hanyou survived and was pinned to a tree for fifty years. Then one day he was found by the priestess' reincarnation and they set off on a journey to recover the shards of the single most powerful thing, the Shikon Jewel. That hanyou's name was InuYasha," Emiko said. "Why are you telling me this story?" Akiko asked, curiously. "You see.... Toshiro.... he is the reincarnation of InuYasha," Emiko said. "But, how come he reincarnated?" Akiko asked. "The original InuYasha thought that he had completely restored the jewel," Emiko explained, "But yet one single shard remains, and InuYasha came back as Toshiro to find it and seal it away from evil forever." Akiko couldn't believe it. Toshiro is InuYasha?!? She repeated that phrase in her head several times, but still couldn't believe it. "Wait, Emiko...how are you Toshiro's sister?" Akiko asked. "I'm not his biological sister," Emiko said, "I was an orphan. Mrs. Yaeko took us both in when we were little." "Oh," Akiko said. Neither of them knew that Toshiro also lay awake. 'So, Akiko knows the truth now. I wonder if she could actually help me,' Toshiro thought. After a few minutes of silence, Akiko said, "Emiko, am I going to be able to get back to my world?" "I'm not sure," Emiko responded. "Then I insist that I help Toshiro find the shard!" Akiko said. 'Is she unaware?' Emiko thought. After awhile, they all drifted off to sleep, for real this time.   
  
  
  
The next morning, Akiko woke up after getting hit in the face by an unknown object. She sat up and looked down at what hit her. Lying in her lap was a red and black kimono. "I borrowed this from Emiko," Toshiro said, "Wear that instead of what you already have on if you don't want people looking at you suspiciously." "Wait… are we going some where?" Akiko asked. "Dammit! Do you ever get tired of asking questions?? Yes! We are going to town to pick up a few things for Emiko," he replied. "Oh, okay then," Akiko said timidly. He walked out the room and slammed the door behind him. 'Yea, he's definitely InuYasha. Attitude and all.' Akiko thought. She took off her outfit, folded it up, and layed it beside her CD player. She then slipped the kimono up onto her shoulders and wrapped the tie around her waist. Akiko stepped out the room and started to go out the door when Emiko stopped her. "It gets pretty hot in the afternoon," Emiko said as she handed a black piece of cloth to Akiko, "Use this to tie back your hair when it does." "Oh," Akiko replied, "Thank you." She then went out the door to find Toshiro standing with his back to her, looking at the horizon. She stepped up beside him. He turned and looked at her, and she noticed his golden eyes, another trait of InuYasha. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds until he said, "Why the hell are you looking at me like that?" Akiko looked away, blushing. "Better get going," she said. "I heard Emiko tell you who I really am and that your going to help me find the jewel shard," Toshiro said, "Ummm, yea," Akiko said unsurely, not sure if he was going to get angry or not. He said nothing more and walked on. "Hey! Wait up!" Akiko said, as she ran to catch up with him.   
  
  
  
After taking that long, hot walk across the fields to town, Akiko really appreciated that tie Emiko had given to her. "Now that we're here, I need to go to the weapon shop," Toshiro said. "I thought we were getting some things for Emiko," Akiko said. "We are, after I do what I need to do," Toshiro said. "Which is?..." Akiko asked. "What did I tell you about asking questions!?" he snarled, threating her with his claws. "Okay, I get the message!" Akiko said angrily, "Back off!" "Stupid bitch..." he muttered under his breath as he walked away, "And you better not wander off, either!" "Whatever," she said. 'He better appreciate me helping him find the jewel shard,' Akiko thought, 'Ha! Probably not...'. Doing exactly the opposite she was told, Akiko explored the streets. She noticed a large tablet at the end of the street she was on. She went up to it and started to read, just to pass time. The message stated: "Only when the remaining jewel shard is restored, will Japan be brought back to light. The darkness can only be stopped by the purest heart, and deep within that heart, lies the final jewel shard. We will await her arrival. Hope is not lost." Akiko turned pale. 'Is this why I was brought here?' she wondered, 'I have to find Toshiro!' She made her way back to where she and Toshiro split up, and found him there, muttering under his breath. "I'm sorry!" Akiko sincerely said. "Where have you been?" he asked gruffly. "I have the jewel shard inside me, don't I?" she asked. "Ssshhh!" he said, clamping his hand over her mouth, "Do you want someone to hear you? These people would probably be ready to rip the jewel shard right out you if it meant no more youkai attacks!" Akiko took a hint and shut up. "Lets head back, I've got what Emiko wanted," Toshiro said. "Oh, you couldn't find anything at the weapon shop?" she asked. "No, I just can't seem to find the right sword for me," he responded. They left town in a hurry and raced across the blazing fields. They reached the house and Akiko was the first to come inside. "Hey Emiko, Mrs. Yaeko," Akiko said. "Hello," they both responded. Toshiro came in right after her. "How was it?" Mrs. Yaeko asked. Toshiro leaned over to Mrs. Yaeko. "She found the prophecy," Toshiro whispered. "I knew it! You are the girl with the jewel shard inside you!" Mrs. Yaeko exclaimed. "Question," Akiko said, "I know the jewel shard is inside me, but how am I going to get it out?" Everyone was quiet. "I didn't think about that," Mrs. Yaeko said. "Maybe....... maybe he can help..." Emiko said. "Who? Who can help?" Akiko asked eagerly. "Reijiro, the monk," Emiko replied. "Well then, that settles it. We leave to find this monk guy tomorrow!" Toshiro said. "But it's rumored that he is on the other side of Japan right now," Mrs. Yaeko said. "Well we are just going to have to go there," Akiko said. "Well, I can't stop either of you from embracing your destiny," Mrs. Yaeko said, "So go on and save Japan." "You should probably leave early tomorrow morning to get a good start," Emiko said. The plan was set; they would leave before the sun rose.   
  
Soon night fell and everyone went to sleep. Everyone exept Akiko, that is. Her mind was spinning with all of her thoughts on everything that is going on. Then a sudden sensation she felt halted all of her thoughts. Something was calling her, but it didn't have a voice. It was just a feeling. She stood up and went out the door and into the cool night air. She looked at the path that was opposite of the path that led to the town across the fields. That path led to a dark forest. 'It's coming from there!' Akiko thought. She walked down the long path until she reached the forest. She stepped under the dark shadows cast by the trees and wandered until she found the source of the sensation. She noticed something propped beside a tree. She went up to it, leaned down, and picked it up. She held it in the moonlight that was filtering through the trees to get a better look. It was a sword with a beaded necklace hanging around the handle. 'Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! This is the Tetsusaiga !! And this necklace.....it is the one InuYasha used to wear!' Akiko thought. She wrapped the necklace around her wrist, hurried out of the forest, and made her way back to the house. She passed under a tree in the yard in front of the house and screamed when something jumped down in front of her. "Relax! It's just me," Toshiro said, "You couldn't sleep either?" Akiko regained her composure once she relized that Toshiro had jumped down from a branch. "Wait, what's this?" he asked, snatching the sword from her. "This is the sword that InuYasha...I mean....that I used to carry," Toshiro gasped. "Yes," Akiko began, "I found it in the forest. It was like it was calling me." "Well you found it," Toshiro said, "And for that I thank you." "Wow. You're actually being sincere," Akiko said in amazement. "Yea, well......whatever.." Toshiro said turning away, "We better get some sleep." She watched him walk away and felt something she never thought she would feel for Toshiro. 'Do I actually care about him??' she thought, 'No, I must be tired or something, that has to be it. There's just no way!' She went inside, settled down, and went to sleep. She couldn't expect anything that lay in store for her on her journey that would begin the next day.  
  
*Look for Chapter 3: The Journey Begins 


	3. The Journey Begins

InuYasha: A Spirit Lives On  
  
Chapter 3: The Journey Begins  
  
The next morning, Akiko awoke before Toshiro. 'Heh heh,' she thought, retrieving the beaded necklace from where she had hidden it, 'I hope this works on him like it did the original InuYasha.' She hurried and slipped the necklace over Toshiro's head before he awakened. As she was still leaning over him, he began to stir. 'Oh no!' she thought, as she tried to back away with disturbing him any more. She tripped on her kimono hem. She tried her best not to land on him, but failed and landed directly on top of him. "Ahhhhh!!!!! What the hell!" Toshiro yelled, being rudely awakened. "I am so sorry," Akiko apoligized. "What is this??"he asked, tugging at the necklace. He started to pull it off. "Sit boy!" Akiko said. He crashed face first into the floor. "What did you do to me?!" he asked. "Oh, it's just a little control," she grinned. "Why I oughta...." Toshiro began, flexing his claws. "Oughta.... what?" Akiko asked, "Don't make me do it again." Toshiro immediately stopped and then stormed out of the room. Akiko began to gather up her things. She took off her kimono, put her orginal clothes back on, and then clipped the CD player back onto her belt loop. She went to find Emiko. She was stooped over a bag packing it. "Here's your kimono, Emiko. Thanks for letting me use it," Akiko said. "Maybe you should hold on to it," Emiko suggested, "You never know if you would have to go into a town or not." She took the kimono, folded it, and put it in the bag. "What all's in there?" Akiko asked. "Two blankets and some food," Emiko replied. "Ready to go?" Toshiro asked walking up toward them, still flustered from the event that happened earlier. "Wow, what is this?" Emiko asked, as she took the Tetsusaiga and unsheathed it, "It looks so old." "That is the Tetsusaiga, the legendary sword that InuYasha carried," Akiko said. "And it found its way back to me," Toshiro explained. "That's amazing," Emiko replied. "We had better get going Toshiro," Akiko said, "Thank you for everything Emiko, and tell Mrs. Yaeko the same when she wakes up." "I will," Emiko said.  
  
As the sun was rising, they made their way down a dirt path. Akiko slipped her headphones onto her ears. She flipped through the tracks until she found track eight. "What does that thing do anyway?" Toshiro asked. No answer. The music was already pounding into Akiko's ears and she couldn't hear a word Toshiro was saying. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Toshiro said angrily. He turned around and snatched the headphones off of her ears. "Hey!" she cried, "Why'd you do that?" "I wanna know what it does!" Toshiro exclaimed. "Well you could have just asked!" she said. He gave her a wierd look and then put the headphones over his ears. 'I believe in you,  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you,  
  
I have to be with you,  
  
To live,  
  
To breathe,  
  
You're taking over me.'  
  
"How does music come out of that little thing?" Toshiro asked in amazement. Akiko opened the CD player, popped the CD out, and showed it to Toshiro. "Eee-vain-scence," he read out loud. "Evanescence," she said, correcting him. "Is that what sings this?" he asked. "Yea," Akiko replied, "They are a popular band in my time. And they're my favorite actually." "I've never heard anything like that," Toshiro said, "But I like it." 'This makes two things I like from her time,' Toshiro thought, unable to control his blushing, 'Wait dammit! What am I thinking? "Something the matter?" Akiko asked. "It's nothing," he answered, "It's just kinda warm out here." She went to take the CD player back from him, but he turned away. "I want to listen to it for awhile," he said. "Oh," Akiko said. 'That was my one form of entertainment. What am I going to do now?' she wondered. Suddenly, a drop of water hit her on her shoulder. She looked up to see rain clouds forming. Thunder rumbled off in the distance. "Toshiro!" Akiko said, turning towards him. She got his attention and he took the headphones off his ears. "What?" he snapped. "A storm's coming!" she said. They looked around each other. "Where are we going to go?" Akiko asked. As the lightning struck closer and closer, Akiko recalled that she was almost hit last time she was in a storm. 'But that storm was what helped me find this world, but still... I might get hit and fried this time!' she thought. "What are we going to do?" she asked, frantically. Toshiro placed the CD player into the bag they had been carrying. "All we can do is run and try to find shelter," he said, taking her by the arm. After a few minutes of running, they suddenly fell to the ground and lightning struck right behind them. 'Did he just protect me?' Akiko wondered, looking at Toshiro, who was on top of her. "Ow.....damn root....." Toshiro muttered. 'Then again, maybe not,' Akiko thought, 'We must have a probelm with tripping and falling on each other or something... Could this keep happening because we want it to? No! Eww! He's selfish, arrogant,and....kinda cute. WAIT A MINUTE!! Why do I keep thinking these things? What the heck is wrong with me?' Akiko blushed deeply, and to her surprise, Toshiro's face was the same. She looked at the placed he supposedly tripped. 'Wait! There's nothing there!' she realized. "I think staying low to the ground is safe," Toshiro said, staying on top of her. "You're crushing me!" Akiko said as her mind cried, 'Hentai!' "Okay, okay!" Toshiro said as he got off of her and laid beside her, "You don't have to be so pushy!" They laid in the grass for what seemed like hours, waiting for the storm to pass. 'Oh, I must have dosed off,' Akiko thought, as she went to get up. Suddenly, something prevented her from getting up. Toshiro had held his arm in front her. He gave her a slight shove and it sent her back to the ground. 'Huh?' she thought as she saw Toshiro's face appear before hers. His golden eyes looked deep into her blue-green eyes. Her breath shortened as she watched Toshiro's lips get closer to hers. "Ahh! Hold it!" Akiko screamed as she shoved Toshiro away. "What the hell did you do that for?" Toshiro asked angrily. "You were trying to kiss me!" Akiko exclaimed. "Don't flatter yourself!" Toshiro said, "I would never do that!" "You're lying!" Akiko said. "Am not!" Toshiro said. "Are too!" Akiko replied. "Am not!" Toshiro said once again. 'Just give it up. He's going to deny it to the grave,' Akiko thought. "Whatever!" she said as she walked off. 'Why did I try that?' Toshiro wondered, 'I must have hit my head or something. No way I actually like her! There's just no way!'  
  
They walked on for an hour or so, without saying a word to each other. As they neared a forest, Akiko spotted a small, brown creature just a little ways up on the path. 'What is that? Is it alive?' Akiko wondered as she hurried to get to it. She saw its tail twitch. 'It's alive!' Akiko realized, rushing towards it. "Hey! What are you you doing Akiko?" Toshiro asked. When Akiko was only a few feet away from the creature, a hawk swooped down and landed in front of it. "No! Get away!" Akiko yelled at the hawk. Just as the hawk was going to grab the creature and fly away with it, Akiko reached them and shooed the hawk away. "That was close, wasn't it little fella?" Akiko said as she looked down at it. It was a little cat-like youkai with brown fur and three tails. 'She looks like the same species as Kirara!' Akiko thought. It looked up at her and gave a pitiful squeak. "Oh, you're injured!" Akiko realized, "Poor thing!" Akiko picked her up and inspected her injuries. "You have a few cuts," Akiko said outloud, "And I think you have two broken legs. How could something like this happen to such a cute little creature?" "The last thing we need is a pet," Toshiro said, stepping up beside her. "Aww come on Toshiro, have a heart!" Akiko exclaimed, "Her injuries are bad!" "Keep her if you must," Toshiro said. Akiko took the bag, opened it, and pulled a blanket out. She grabbed the edge of the blanket and tore off a long band to use as bandages. "Hey that's your blanket now, okay?" Toshiro remarked. Akiko gave him an angry look. "What?" he asked. Akiko wrapped up all of the little youkai's injuries. She picked her up and said, "Now I have to give you a name." "Oh boy...." Toshiro sighed. "Ummm, we'll call you....Miki," Akiko decided. Miki squeaked in approval. "See Toshiro, isn't she adorable?" Akiko asked. "If you say so," Toshiro said.  
  
*Look for Chapter 4: Attacks of an Imposter 


	4. Attacks of an Imposter

InuYasha: A Spirit Lives On  
  
Chapter 4: Attacks of an Imposter  
  
Toshiro ran through the cool forest air. Something was after him, but he didn't know who or what it was. "InuYasha!" a voice cried. 'Huh? InuYasha?' Toshiro thought. An arrow soared through the air, pierced him in the chest, and pinned him to the tree that was behind him. He felt something fall from his fingers and looked down to see the Shikon Jewel. 'The Jewel! In its entirety!' Toshiro thought. White hair fell all around his face. He pulled a strand of it around and glanced at it. 'My hair......it's white! Am I.... really InuYasha?' Toshiro wondered. He looked at his attacker. He saw a young girl with long, black hair, dressed in a priestess' outfit, still holding up her bow. 'She has been mortally wounded,' Toshiro realized, looking at her bloodstained shoulder, 'Did I do that to her?' Toshiro woke up with a loud gasp. 'How come I have never had dreams of my previous life before? Is it because.... she's here?' Toshiro thought, sitting down on front of Akiko. 'That girl was the priestess, Kikyo,' Toshiro realized. Akiko stirred and woke up. "Huh? Something the matter Toshiro?" Akiko asked him. "A dream..." he started, ".....of my previous life." "What was it of?" Akiko asked in astonishment. "It was of Priestess Kikyo, pinning me to a tree with her arrow," Toshiro replied, "I have been told of incidents of my previous life, but I've never actually seen them. It was just a dream, but I could feel the pain of the arrow." "That's probably not the only dream you're going to have like that," Akiko said. "Sometimes I wonder why....why I was the one chosen to reincarnate as InuYasha...." Toshiro said. "Same reason I was chosen to be the one with the jewel shard inside me. It's destiny," she replied, sitting up. She gave Toshiro a faint smile. "You're right," Toshiro said, "If we waste our time fretting about why we are who we are, we'll never find Rejiro." 'But..... after our journey is complete, what will happen to Akiko? Will she leave and go back to her own time?' Toshiro wondered. He winced of the thought of Akiko leaving. 'I can't deny it anymore. That girl is the best thing thats happened to me, and I know it,' Toshiro thought. He got closer to Akiko. 'Oh no! Not again!' Akiko thought. Still, for some reason, she couldn't make herself move away from him. He put his arms around her and embraced her. Hesitating a bit, she embraced him back. "Akiko, I need to tell you something," Toshiro said. "What is it?" she replied. "I know the cause of you coming to this time is to restore the jewel shard, but I....I....I wish...for you..." All of the sudden, heat and embers filled the air. "What the hell?!" Toshiro said, "What happened?" "A shower of embers?" Akiko said. Akiko looked around. "It's coming from over there!" Akiko said, pointing to the North. Toshiro drew Tetsusaiga, while Akiko gathered up everything as fast as she could. She scooped Miki up in her arms. "There's going to be a battle," Toshiro said. They hurried deeper into the forest, where they found a huge village consumed in flames. Not a single person was in sight. "That scent..." Toshiro began. "What? The smoke?" Akiko asked. "No not that...... this is a wolf youkai village," he replied. "Wolf youkai? You mean like the infamous Koga?" Akiko asked. "You know of him?" Toshiro questioned. "I've heard of him," Akiko replied. "I wonder who set all of these fires," Toshiro said. "Some one with a pure evil intent," Akiko said. "Yah think?" Toshiro said sarcastically. "Ooo, you get on my nerves!" Akiko said. 'He's so sensitive one minute and then the next he's so...so....InuYasha!' Akiko thought. "That smell," Toshiro said as he narrowed his eyes, "Is getting stronger." "What do you mean?!" Akiko asked, nervously. She turned around to look behind her. She turned back around when she heard the painful gasp Toshiro uttered and watched as he fell to the ground. He had claw marks going down his back. Akiko was speechless in fear. "Damn hanyou," she heard a voice say, "You killed my brethern and left me in a pile of ashes to rot!" She turned to see a wolf youkai in human form. "I don't know what the hell your talking about!" Toshiro said as he stumbled back to his feet. "You are the one that set fire to our villiage!" the wolf hanyou said, "Damn you!" "It couldn't have been Toshiro!" Akiko said, "He hasn't even been here before!" The wolf youkai lunged at Toshiro again, going to attack. Toshiro held the Tetsusaiga up in front of his face and it transformed right as the wolf youkai's claws would have pierced his skin. The second he touched it, it sent him flying backwards. "I will not give up that easily," the wolf youkai said, jumping stright back up to his feet, "Why did you kill my bretheren?" "Easy answer - I didn't!" Toshiro replied. "You will perish by my blade," the wolf youkai said, "I, Masaki, the wolf youkai, will be the one to slaughter you, avenging my wolf youkai brothers!" "You want a piece of me? Come get it!" Toshiro yelled. Masaki drew his katana. He charged at Toshiro, who raised Tetsusaiga to swing it. He continued to head toward Toshiro, but then suddenly ran off to the side toward Akiko. "No!" Toshiro cried. Masaki swung the blade, but missed as Akiko dropped to her feet. The blade got stuck in the tree that was behind her. Akiko gently laid Miki beside her on the ground. As Masaki struggled to pull the blade out of the tree, Akiko stood up behind him. She was glowing with a bright pink aura. 'The power of the jewel shard!' Toshiro thought. Masaki looked at Akiko in fear and awe. 'She has the power of a priestess. I can sense it!' Masaki thought. Akiko extended her index and middle fingers and touched Masaki on the forehead. He instantly froze and passed out. The pink aura faded away and Akiko fell to her knees. "I had no idea," Akiko said, "That I could harness the power of the jewel shard." She remained on the ground, a little energy drained from the experience. "Akiko!" Toshiro said, rushing to her side. "Toshiro, your back..." Akiko said. "It's just a scratch," Toshiro replied, reaching his hand behind his back. As he pulled it back around, it was drenched in blood. "Okay, maybe more than a scratch," Toshiro said. "We probably should bind his hands and feet," Akiko said, pointing to Masaki, "before he wakes up and tries to kill you again. Maybe we can get him to talk sensibly and we can try to figure out what's going on." "Yea," Toshiro replied, picking up Masaki and tieing his hands behind his back and his feet together. He leaned him against a nearby tree. As Toshiro was doing all of this, Akiko took the same blanket that she ripped a bandage of for Miki and ripped off a few more. "I might as well get used to the fact that I'm not going to have a blanket," Akiko said, "Come here Toshiro." He sat down in front of her. She reached out, undid his shirt, and pulled it off. "Uh...uh....what are you doing?" Toshiro asked as his face began to blush. "Toshiro you hentai!" Akiko shrieked. She held up the bandage. "Oh....." Toshiro said, still turning red. She pulled him into her arms and started wrapping the bandages around him. He rested his head on her chest. Akiko became uneasy, considering Toshiro's perverse comment. She finished wrapping the bandages and tied them at the ends. "Okay Toshiro," Akiko said. No answer. "Toshiro," she said again. Still no answer. "He's asleep," she realized.  
  
She let him lay in her arms until she heard Masaki start to wake up. He opened his eyes and glared at her. 'I don't remember this wench being with that half-breed whenever he set fire to the village,' Masaki thought, 'There's something strange going on." "Who are you?" Masaki asked her. "I am Akiko," she replied. "How do you have the power of a priestess?" Masaki asked. "Why does that matter to you?" Akiko questioned. "You will tell me who you are or your little boyfriend will meet his demise!" Masaki threatened. "He is not my boyfriend!" Akiko yelled, standing up and suddenly dropping Toshiro. "Ow!" Toshiro yelled. "I'd like to see you threaten him again, being tied up and all!" Akiko said. Masaki gave her an evil look and snickered. He stood up. Not his hands nor his feet were tied anymore. Somehow he had drawn his katana and cut through the ropes. He dashed toward Toshiro. Then all of the sudden, a screeching meow is heard and Miki is surrounded by flames. The flames fade away and a large cat youkai stood before them. 'Miki's wounds are healed!' Akiko thought, 'Oh of course! She's a youkai and a youkai's wounds would only take half a day to heal!' Miki charged forward in an attempt to strike Masaki. He dodged her and lept at Akiko. He grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder, and ran. "No! You bastard!" Toshiro yelled, "Miki! Hurry! Let's follow them. He jumped on Miki's back and they flew off after them. 'Dammit, he's following us,' Masaki thought. "Put me down!" Akiko yelled. "Shut up wench!" Masaki snapped. He stopped and put his hand over her mouth. He looked around and saw no sign of anybody. "You are the chosen girl, aren't you?" he asked. Akiko's eyes got wide. "I'll take that as a yes," he said, "So here's the deal, you are going to help me by using your powers whether you like it or not. And my first victim will be that mutt boyfriend of yours." Akiko pushed his hand away. "How many times do I have to tell you! Toshiro is not your enemy! I don't know who you saw, but it wasn't him!" she said. "I beg to differ," he replied. "You have done well Masaki," a voice said out of no where. "Huh?" they both said. A figure stepped out of the shadows. "Toshiro!" Akiko cried. "Not exactly," he said. Akiko watched as his hair turned red and eyes turned a forest green. "Who the hell are you?" Masaki asked. "I knew a stupid wolf youkai driven to rage would do my bidding," the Toshiro imposter said, "Thanks for bringing the girl." He stepped up to Masaki and hit him with the back of his hand. The force of the blow was so strong that it knocked Masaki out. "Hello Akiko," the imposter said, "You are probably wondering who I am, aren't you?" he asked. "Not particularly," Akiko replied. "I am Yataro, and I'm soon going to be the single most powerful being in this world," he said. "I'm charmed, really," Akiko said sarcastically. "I would watch my tongue, girl," he said darkly, "There's no one around to save you." He stared so coldly that it struck fear into her heart. "You have the jewel shard," Yataro said, "You will give it to me!" He drew a dagger. "No you don't!" Toshiro yelled, jumping down from Miki. He stopped the blade from piercing her heart, but not before it had already sliced the flesh right below her collarbone. "Who are you?" Toshiro growled. Yataro just smirked and disappeared into the shadows. He turned to Akiko, whose hand was trying to stop the bleeding of her cut. "He said, that is name was Yataro," she said, "And he has been parading around as you, terrorizing everyone." Toshiro looked over at Masaki, who was still unconcious. "Does he know I'm not a threat now?" Toshiro asked. "Hopefully," Akiko said. Toshiro thought for a minute. "I'm not sure exactly who or what Yataro is, but we haven't seen the last of him. He's going to be giving us some trouble," he said.  
  
*Look for Chapter 5: Night of the New Moon 


End file.
